The 5 Network (Philippines)/Other
5 (The 5 Network) Cyclone, Shake TV and Red Circle ABC 5 Cyclone Logo (1992-1995).png|1992–1995 ABC Cyclone Logo (1995-1996).png|1995–1996 ABC 5 Cyclone Logo (1996-2004).png|1996–2004 ABC 5 Cyclone Logo (2004-2008).png|2004–2008 TV5 Shake TV (2008-2010).png|2008–2010 TV5 Red Circle (2010-2015).png|2010–2015 TV5 3D Red Circle (2015-2018).png|2015–2018 The 5 Network Red Circle (2018).png|2018–present Network IDs 1960–1972 ABC 5 The Network.png|The Network (1965-1972) 1992–1995 ABC 5 Come Home To 1992.jpg|Come Home to ABC 5 (1992) ABC Today TV-5 1992.JPG|Today TV (1992–1993) ABC-5 1993.jpg|The Fastest Growing Network (1993–1994) ABC 1993 Star Awards.png|1993 (c/o OPM MTV VIDEO) 1995–1999 ABC 5 TheBigLeap.png|The Big Leap (1994–1995) ABC 5 The Big Leap (1994).png|The Big Leap (1994) ABC-5_In_the_Big_League_(Without_KBP).png|In the Big League (1995–1996) ABC-5_In_the_Big_League_1995-1996.png| ABC_5_Logo_ID_(1996).png|Reaching Out to You (1996–1998) ABC_5_Logo_ID_(1998-1999).png ABC 5 The Best Of Both Worlds.png|The Best of Both Worlds (1998–1999) ABC5 25 Years Ident (1999, Final).JPG|1999 Ident (KBP 25 Years, Final) 2000–2001 ABC 5 Station ID (v2 2000).PNG|We Are New Generation, 1st version (2000) ABC_5_Logo_ID_(2000-2001).png|We Are New Generation, 2nd version (2000–2001) 2001–2004 ABC_5_Station_ID_Logo_(April_16,_2001).png|Come home to ABC (2001–2004) ABC 5 Station ID (April 2004).PNG|Iba Tayo! (2004) 2004–2008 ABC 5 We're The One.png|We're the One (2005) ABC 5 Pumped and Loaded.png|Pumped and Loaded (2007–2008) 2008–2010 TV5 SID AUG-9-2008.PNG|Shake mo TV mo! (2008) Shake Mo, with Bang 2009 (TV5).jpeg|Shake Mo, with Bang! TV5 Ka Shake ng Bayan.PNG|Ka-Shake ng Bayan! (2009) High TV5 Logo.PNG|High5 TV5 (2010) 2010–present 2010–2015 TV5 Logo Ident (2010).jpg|Para sa'yo Kapatid (2010–2013) TV5 SID (2013).jpeg|Used in 1st Quarter 2011. TV5 Happy Kapatid.jpeg|TV5 Happy Kapatid (2011–2013) TV5 Go 5 ID.PNG|Go 5! (2013) TV5 Happy Maging Kapatid (2013).jpeg|Happy Maging Kapatid (early 2013) TV5_September_2013.jpg|Everyday All the Way (2013–2014, Weekdays) TV5_Weekend_Do_It_Better.png|Weekend Do It Better (2013–2014, Weekends) TV5_Happy_Ka_Dito.png|Happy Ka Dito (2014–2016) 2015–2018 TV5 Bery Happy Ka Dito Logo.PNG|Ber-y Happy Ka Dito (2015) TV5 Station ID (March 2016).PNG|Find Your HAPPY Here (2016, used since 2014, 3D Version) TV5 Choose Courage (2017).png|TV5 Choose Courage Station ID (2017–February 16, 2018) 2018–present TV5 Get It on 5 (2018).png|Get It on TV5 Station ID (February 17, 2018–present, the ident is mostly aired after sign on notice and before sign off notice). TV5 known on-air as 5 (The 5 Network) Get It on 5 Black Background.png Wordmarks (used in microphone flags) ABC 5 Wordmark Logo (1992-2008).png|1992–2008 ABC_5_2nd_Wordmark_1992.png| The 5 Network Number 5.png|2008–present TV5 Leter TV Number 5.png|2008–2010 TV5 Letter TV Number 5 2010.jpeg|2010–2018 TV Messages/Greetings 1992-2004 ABC 5 Please Pray the Rosary.jpeg|TVC from 1992 until 2004. ABC 5 (TFTPTST) 1992-2003.jpeg|TVC from 1992 until 2004. 2010–2015 2010-2015 TV5 Happy Mothers Day 2013.jpeg|Happy Mother's Day (2013) TV5 Happy Father's Day (2013).jpeg|Happy Father's Day (2013) 2015–present TV5 Happy Mother's Day 2015.jpeg|TV5 Happy Mother's Day (2015) TV5 Happy Buwan ng Wika (2014).jpeg|TV5 Happy Buwan ng Wika (2015) TV5 Ipakita Ang Suporta para Kay Bayaw.jpeg|Ipakita Ang Suporta Para Kay Bayaw (2015-2016) TV5 (Stop Aids) 12-01-2016.jpeg|Stop Aids TV5 Maam At Sir 2016.jpeg|Mabuhay ang ating mga bagong Ma'am At Sir TV5 (Rizal Day 2016).jpeg TV5 Nazareno 2017.png|Nazareno 2017 Pista ng Itim Nazareno TV5 What's Your Most Courageous Memory Of Mom.jpeg|TV5 What's Your Most Courageous Memory Of Mom (2017) TV5 Program Sponsors ABC 5 Program Sponsor 2005.jpeg|2007–2008 pizap.com15122683722951.jpg|2008 (1st version) TV5 Program Sponsor 2008.png|2008–2009 TV5 Program Sponsor 2010.png|2013–2014 TV5 Program Sponsor 2016.jpeg|2015–2017 TV5 (Get It on 5) Program Sponsors 2018.png|2018–present Station Message (Sign On / Sign Off) Background TV5 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2008.jpeg|TV5 Sign On / Sign Off Background from 2009–2010, uses instrumental version of the TV5 'Shake Mo TV Mo!' theme song TV5 Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2011).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background with 2010 TV5 Logo Background. (2010–2011 Sign On & Sign Off) TV5 Sign On Sign Off Background (2011-2015).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background with 2010 TV5 Logo Background, Edited Version of 2010-2011 Sign On / Sign Off Background. (2011–2015 Sign On & Sign Off) TV5 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2014.jpeg|Sign On / Sign Off Background of TV5 since May 2015. Program Bumpers Bida Break Primetime Get It on 5.png|Bida Break Primetime (February 2018) Specials logos Anniversary Logos ABC 5 is 5 Anniversary 1997.png|ABC: 5 is 5 (March 1997) 5_is_5_An_ABC_5_Anniversary_Special_1997.jpeg|5 is 5 An ABC 5 Anniversary Special TV51stBirthday.jpg|TV5 1st Birthday (August 2009) File:1936518 132263486800 6752493 n.jpg|TV5 Happy 1 (August 2009) Summer Idents TV5 Shake it sa Taginait.PNG|Shake it sa Tag-init - 2009 Summer Slogan TV5 Go Fresh Go5.PNG|Go Fresh, Go5! - 2013 Summer Slogan TV5 Summer 2015.PNG|Happy Ka Dito! this Summer - 2015 Summer Slogan Christmas Idents Regalo ng ABC 5 (2003).jpeg|Regalo ng ABC 5 - 2003 Christmas Ident (News Division) ABCChristmas2004.png|Ngayong Pasko, Ikaw ang Baby Ko! – 2004 Christmas ident ABCChristmas2006.png|ChristMas Iba! - 2006 Christmas Ident TV5Christmas2008.jpg|Todo Shake Mo Pasko Mo - 2008 Christmas Ident TV5 Shake Saya Pasko Na (2009).png|Shake Saya Pasko Na - 2009 Christmas Ident TV5_Christmas_2010.jpg|Merry Christmas The Happy Network - 2010 Christmas Ident TV5 Krismas Mas Mas Masaya.PNG|Krismas Mas Mas Masaya - 2011 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Chrismas Kapatid 2012.PNG|Happy Christmas Kapatid - 2012 Christmas Ident TV5 Chrismas 2013.PNG|Everything Is Christmas Day - 2013 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Pasko 2014.PNG|Happy Ka Dito Ngayon Pasko TV5 - 2014 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Happy Kidsmas.png|Happy Happy Kidsmas TV5 - 2015 Christmas Ident TV5 Game Tayo Sa Pasko.png|Game Tayo Sa Pasko TV5 - 2016 Christmas Ident New Year Season TV5 Kapatid New Year Pabuenas.PNG|Kapatid New Year Pabuenas (2011–2012) TV5_2016_NYslogan.jpg|Happy Here in the New Year (2016) Valentine's Season 48133 10151289888071801 1836128056 n.jpg|February 2013 Rainy Season TV5 Shake Sayaw Tampisaw.PNG|Shake, Sayaw, Tampisaw (2009) TV5 Back 2 Skul Rainy Day.PNG|June 2013 Happy_Tag-Ulan_2014.jpg|Happy sa Tag-Ulan! (2014) Election Season Bilang Bayan 2007.jpeg|Bilang Bayan (2007) TV5_Pagbabago_2010.jpeg|Pagbabago (2010) TV5_Pagbabago_2013.jpeg|Pagbabago (2013) Bilang Pilipino.jpg|Bilang Pilipino: Boto sa Pagbabago (2016) Sports specials TV5 Sochi 2014 Logo.PNG TV5 Rio 2016 Logo.PNG TV5 Smart Gilas Pilipinas.PNG ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at PyeongChang 2018.jpeg|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the PyeongChong 2018 Live on TV5. ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018.png|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 Live On 5. Alternate Versions (Regional, Anniversary, etc.) ABC 5 Logo Number 5 1992.jpeg|ABC 5 Logo Number 5 used in 1992. ABC_5_Number_5_Logo_1992.png|ABC 5 Logo Number 5 used in 1992. ABC 5 Logo Channel 5 1993.jpeg|ABC 5 Logo Channel 5 used in 1993. TV5 3D Logo (Christmas 2010).png|TV5 3D Logo (from 2010 Christmas Station ID) TV5_Number_5_Logo_2011.png| TV5 logo Sports5 2D Version.jpeg|2D Version logo animation used from 2011-2017, for Sports5. TV5 3D Logo 2011.jpeg|TV5 3D Version logo used for TV5 Cebu Ch. 21 and AksyonTV on test broadcast from 2011-2013. TV5 3D Version Animation 2011.jpeg|TV5 3D Version logo animation used for TV5 Davao Ch. 2 and TV5 Baguio Ch. 28 from 2011-2013. TV5 3D Version 2013 Sports5 Logo.jpeg|3D Version logo animation used from 2015-2017, for Sports5. TV5_Number_5_Logo_2015.png|3D Version logo animation used since 2015, for News5, Radyo5, Digital5, Studio5 and Talent5. The 5 Network Red Circle (2018).png|TV5 used number 5 such as News5, ESPN 5, Studio5 and Talent5 since 2017. tv5logo_brave.png|TV5 logo with slogan "CHOOSE COURAGE"(in TV5 WEBSITE) TV5 Network Logo Vector.png|TV5 Logo Vector version used since 2017. TV5 logo Vinyl 5.jpeg|TV5 Logo Used of Vinyl5. TV5 Logo Used of D5 Studio.jpeg|TV5 Logo Used of D5 Studio. TV5's Logo Used of Digital5.jpeg|TV5's Logo Used of Digital5. On Screen Bugs 1992–99 ABC_5_First_On_Screen_Bugs_1992.png|Used for newscasts and coverage. (1992–95) ABC_5_On_Screen_Bugs_1993.png|February 21, 1992–January 29, 1995 ABC-5_PG_screenbug_1994.jpg|Another version of the "Parental Guidance" text used along with the 1992 ABC-5 logo. (1992–95) ABC_5_1995-1996_DOG.png|1995–1996, Used on screen bug. ABC 5 On Screen Bugs 1995-1996.PNG|January 1995–March 30, 1996 ABC-5 1992 Logo from Rated "PG" and for Parental Guidance. Capture_033.jpg|Used for Balitang Balita. (1995–99) ABC_5_DOG_1996-1998.png|March 31, 1996–December 31, 1999 ABC 5 On Screen Bugs (1996).PNG|March 31, 1996–December 31, 1999 - The On-screen Bug of ABC5 slight updated the Parental Guidance Logo ABC_5_Down_Left_OSB_1996.png|Another version of "Parental Guidance" used in Slam Dunk ABC 5 DOG 1998.png|1998-1999, Used on screen bug. ABC_5_PG_Downer_1999.png ABC_5_PG_Downer_1999_Red.png 2000–01 ABC 5 DOG (2000-2001).png| ABC_5_Screen_Bugs_2000.png|January 1, 2000–April 15, 2001 ABC_5_DOG_2000_PG_Downer.png 2001–2004 ABC_5_on_screen_bugs_(2002-2004)_no_Parental_Guidance.jpg ABC 5 DOG 2001.png|April 16, 2001–March 31, 2002 , when "Come home to ABC" The on-screen bug logo also changed. ABC_5_DOG_Downer_2001.png ABC_5_DOG_2001-2004.png|April 16, 2001–March 14, 2004 Used ABC_5_DOG_2002-2004.png| ABC 5 Screen bugs March 2004.png|March 15–April 11, 2004, when "Come home to" was removed the slogan. ABC 5 DOG April 2004.png|April 12–September 26, 2004 Used ABC_5_Upper_Left_OSB_April_2004.png| 2004–2008 ABC 5 DOG 2004-2006.png|September 27, 2004–May 2006, without Yellow circle ABC_5_DOG_2004-2006_Upper.png|September 27, 2004–May 2006, The "Parental Guidance" on the upper-left corner. ABC 5 DOG 2005 Sea Games.png| ABC 5 DOG 2006.png|May 2006-August 14, 2007, when ABC logo has been enclosed with a yellow circle. ABC 5 Upper DOG July-September 2006.png| ABC_5_Upper_OSB_September_2006.png| ABC 5 Live DOG September 2006.png| ABC 5 Live September 2006 2nd Version.png| ABC_5_Live_DOG_Upper_October_2006.png| ABC 5 DOG 2007.png|August 15, 2007–August 8, 2008 ABC_5_Upper_OSB_2007.png| ABC_5_Upper_Live_DOG_2007.png| 2008–2010 TV5 DOG 2008.png|August 9, 2008–August 6, 2009, ABC relaunched as TV5, their logo being a shaking television set. TV5_Upper_OSB_2008.png| TV5 Screen Bugs 2009.png|August 7, 2009–April 3, 2010 TV5_DOG_2009-2010.png| 2010–present 2010–2015 TV5 OSB April 2010.PNG|April 4–November 9, 2010, when TV5 became the Kapatid Network. TV5_Screen_Bugs_April-November_2010.png TV5_On_Screen_Bugs_Upper_(April_4,_2010).png| TV5_Screen_Bugs_2010-2012.png| TV5_Screen_Bugs_2010-2011.png|November 10, 2010–October 10, 2011 Used TV5_DOG_November_2010.png TV5_Live_DOG_November_2010.png TV5 Live Upper DOG November 2010.png TV5_Screen_Bugs_2012-2015.png| TV5 MTRCB OSB.PNG|October 11, 2011-October 14, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. TV5 Fixed MTRCB On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 15, 2011–February 19, 2015 Fixed MTRCB PG rating bug. TV5_Live_DOG_2011.png| TV5_MTRCB_PG_Upper_on_screen_bugs_(2011).png| TV5_Live_MTRCB_PG_Upper_DOG_2011.png TV5 DOG 2012 MTRCB SPG.png| TV5_MTRCB_SPG_Live_DOG.png TV5_MTRCB_G_DOG.png| 2015–2018 TV5_logo_2013_on_screen_bug.jpeg|February 20, 2015–February 16, 2018, Used on screen bug. TV5_On_Screen_Bugs_2015.png|February 20, 2015–February 16, 2018, the on-screen bug changed TV5 logo from 2D to 3D. TV5LIVEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|Same as the 2015 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5VIASATELLITEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|2015–2018, Same as the 2015 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5OSBMTRCB.jpeg|Same as before but the 2011 MTRCB PG rating bug is slightly modified. TV5LIVEOSBMTRCB.jpeg|2015–2018, Same as the 2015 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5_DOG_MTRCB_SPG_2015.png|TV5, Same as the 2015 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating bug. TV5 Up left MTRCB SPG Logo.jpeg|TV5, Same as the 2015 Up left on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating bug. TV5 MTRCB G On Screen Bug.jpeg|TV5, On Screen Bug MTRCB G rating bug. TV5 Up left MTRCB G On Scrren Bug.jpeg|TV5, Up-left On Screen bug MTRCB G rating bug. 2018–present TV5 Vector Logo On Screen Bug (2018).png|TV5, February 17, 2018–present, Used on screen bug without MTRCB Ratings Get_it_on_5_Banner_OSB.png| The_5_Network_DOG_2018.png|February 17, 2018–present: The on-screen bug changed. TV5's logo was flattened. TV5 Vector 2018 Logo Live Version Same as the MTRCB PG Rating.png|Same as the 2018 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 Via Satellite Version Same as the MTRCB PG Rating OSB.png|February 17, 2018-present, Same as the 2018 on-screen bug via satellite version, now with the 2011 MTRCB rating bug. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 Live versionLeft Upper MTRCB PG Ratings On Screen Bug.png|February 17, 2018-present, Live version (left upper) Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings 2011 On Screen Bug. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 (Left Upper) Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On Screen Bug.png|February 17, 2018-present, TV5 Vector Logo 2018 (Left upper) Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On-Screen Bug. The_5_Network_OSB_2018_MTRCB_G.png|February 17, 2018-present, TV5 Vector Logo 2018, Same as the MTRCB G Ratings On Screen Bug TV5 Vector Logo 2018 Same as the MTRCB G Ratings On Screen Bug.png|February 17, 2018-present, TV5 Vector Logo 2018 (Left upper) Same as the MTRCB G Ratings On Screen Bug. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 Same as the MTRCB SPG Ratings OSB.png|February 17, 2018–present, Same as the 2013 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating. TV5 Vector Logo 2018 (Left Upper) Same as the MTRCB SPG Ratings OSB.png|February 17, 2018-present, (Left Upper) Same as the 2018 on-screen bug MTRCB SPG rating bug. TV5_Vector_Logo_2018_Hashtag_Various_programs_MTRCB_PG_Ratings.jpeg|TV5's new DOG. Used on February 17, 2018-present with program title. Variant On Screen Bugs Nick_on_ABC_5_OSB.jpg|May 1, 2006–August 8, 2008. Used for Nick on ABC. Nick on TV5 OSB.PNG|August 11, 2008–March 31, 2010. Used for Nick on TV5. TV5 On Screen Bugs Yellow Ribbon.PNG TV5_Olympic_Games_DOG.png|February 8–March 6, 2014 TV5_Olympics_DOG_March_2014.png TV5_Olympics_SPG_on_screen_bugs.png|March 7–August 14, 2014 TV5_Nanjing_2014_DOG.png|August 15–28, 2014 DOG with Nanjing 2014 Youth Olympics logo. TV5_Nanjing_2014_MTRCB_G_DOG.png TV5 Gilas DOG MTRCB SPG.png|August 28–September 15, 2014 TV5_Gilas_Laban_Pilipinas_2014_OSB.png TV5 2014 Asian Games DOG.png|September–October 6, 2014 DOG with the 2014 Asian Games logo. TV5_Happy_Pasko_Screen_Bugs.png TV5_Valentine_DOG.png TV5_CNY_DOG.png TV5_Red_Ballon_DOG.png|April 2015 TV5_Pusong_Pacquiao_OSB.png TV5_Happy_Mother's_Day_2015_DOG.png|May 2015 Used TV5_Sea_Games_2015_DOG.png|June 2015 DOG with the 2015 Southeast Asian Games logo. TV5_Gilas_2015_DOG.png TV5_Happy_Happy_Kidsmas_DOG.png TV5 Rio 2016 DOG.png|February–August 22, 2016 DOG with the Rio 2016 Olympics logo. TV5_ang_panday_DOG.jpg|on screen bug for Ang Panday TV5_Gilas_2016_DOG.png TV5_Scandal_DOG.png|on screen bug for Scandal TV5_Happy_Halloween_DOG.png|on screen bug for Halloween 2016 TV5_Game_Tayo_2017_DOG.png|on screen bug for New Year 2017 TV5 Miss Universe DOG.jpg|on screen bug for Miss Universe 2016-2017 TV5 PNTM High Street DOG.png|on screen bug for Philippines' Next Top Model: High Street TV5_Lakbai_Screen_Bugs.png|May 11–21, 2017 TV5_Fiba_Asia_2017_DOG.png TV5 2017 FIBA Asia Champions Cup DOG.png TV5BasketballWorldCup2018.jpg|on screen bug For FIBA BASKETBALL WORLD CUP 2018 Qualifiers TV5 Gilas Vs Japan DOG.png|on screen bug For Gilas Vs Japan TV5_Fiba_World_Cup_2019_DOG.png ESPN_5_Fiba_Basketball_World_Cup_2019_DOG.png TV5 ESPN5 Official Broadcasting at the 2018 Winter Olympics On-Screen-Bug 1st Version.jpeg|February 9-25, 2018 DOG with the 2018 Winter Olympics logo. TV5 ESPN5 Official Broadcasting at the 2018 Winter Onympics same MTRCB PG On-Screen-Bug 2nd Version.jpeg|February 9-25, 2018 Similar DOG TV5 ESPN 5 DOG 2017.jpeg|October 12, 2017–February 16, 2018, 2nd Version when TV5 ESPN 5 The on-screen bug logo also changed. TV5 ESPN 5 DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Upper.jpeg|October 12, 2017–February 16, 2018, 2nd Version The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. TV5 ESPN 5 Live Version DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Downper.jpeg|October 12, 2017-February 16, 2018, 2nd Version Same as the 2017 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo TV5 ESPN 5 Live Version DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Upper.jpeg|October 12, 2017-February 16, 2018, 2nd Version Same as the 2017 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo upper. News5_Logobug.jpg|News5 On-screen bug used for among newscasts "Aksyon Prime", "Aksyon Weekend", "Aksyon Tonite", "Aksyon Tanghali", "Aksyon Alert"/"Aksyon Breaking News" and live coverage. TV5's News5 On Screen Bug News and Morning show MTRCB PG Ratings .png|News5 On-screen bug used for news and morning show "Aksyon Umaga" Same as the MTRCB PG Ratings On Screen Bug. ESPN 5 DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Downper.png|October 12, 2017-present, 1st Version when ESPN 5 The on-screen bug logo also changed. ESPN 5 DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Upper.png|October 12, 2017–present, 1st Version The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. ESPN 5 Live Version DOG 2017 MTRCB PG Upper.jpeg|October 12, 2017-present, 1st Version Same as the 2017 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo downer. ESPN 5 On Screen Same MTRCB PG 2011-Upper live version .jpeg|October 12, 2017-present, 1st Version Same as the 2017 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo upper. 299E49C0-2859-47F9-ABD0-F573F12D9BC5.jpeg|October 12, 2017-present, replay version, MTRCB logo upper. Sari_Sari_5.jpg|Sari-Sari Channel on TV5 On-screen bug used for Sari-sari sa Weekends or Old TV5 Programs EONEPrograms_5.jpg|Entertainment ONE on TV5 On-screen bug used for Entertainment ONE Programs TV5 Entertainemt One MTRCB SPG OSB 2018.png TV5 DOG FIBA 3x3 World Cup 2018 The Flash Used.png|TV5 DOG FIBA 3x3 World Cup 2018 Used by The Flash. TV5 Survival Instinct.png|TV5 Survival Instinct ESPN 5 Survival Instinct.png|ESPN 5 Survival Instinct News5 Survival Instinct.png|News5 Survival Instinct ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 On 5 OSB.png|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 On 5 OSB ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 On 5 Live Version OSB.png|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the 18th Asian Games Jakarta Palembang 2018 On 5 Live Version OSB Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) TV5 Break Bumpers 2008-2010.jpeg|2008 Test Card ABC 5 EBU Test Card (1992-1994).png|Same as the from February 21, 1992–1994 ABC 5 EBU Test Card. ABC_5_(TV5)_Test_Card.jpeg|Same as the from 1994 to present turn off on-screen bug TV5 DWET-TV Ch. 5 Manila and other stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. ABC_5_PH_Standard_Time_OnScreenBug.jpeg|ABC 5 Same as the from 1994 to 2006 turn on on screen bug Philippine Standard Time (PST) with 1 kHz Test Tone, slient, and music. ABC_5_On_Screen_bug_logo_from_2006-2008.jpeg|2006–2008 TV5_logo_on_screen_bug_2008.jpeg|2009–2010 TV5_logo_on_screen_bug_2010.jpeg|2010–2012 TV5_3D_logo_on_screen_bug_Test_Card.jpeg|2012–2014 TV5 Station ID 2013 Test Card.jpeg|2014–2018 SpinNation TV5 Test Card used for November 2013.png|TV5 SpinNation Test Card used in November 2013. TV5_Test_Card_Supenatural_Season_7_July_2016.png|TV5 Supernatural Season 7 Test Card Used in July 2016. TV5 Monday Super Hero HQ Test Card.png|TV5 Monday Super Hero HQ Test Card Used in 2016. TV5 Supergirl Season 2 Test Card.jpeg|TV5 Supergirl: 4 Test Card Used in August 2017. TV5 Arrow Season 4 Test Card.jpeg|Arrow: 4 TV5 Test Card used in October 2017. Blindspot 2 TV5 Test Card.jpeg|Blindspot: 2 TV5 Test Card used in December 2017. TV5 Vikings Season 4 Test Card January 2018.png|Vikings: 4 TV5 Test Card used in January 2018. TV5 Get It on 5 Subsidiaries and Divisions Test Card.png|TV5 Get It on 5 Subsidiaries and Divisons used by News5, ESPN5, On 5, D5 Studio and Studio5 Test Card since February 17, 2018. Videos 1992-1995= ABC 5 Station ID (1992)|ABC 5 Station ID (1992) "Today TV" ABC 5 Station ID (1995-1996)|ABC 5 Station ID (1995-1996) ABC-5 "The Fastest Growing Network, In the Big League". |-| 1996-1999= ABC 5 - Station ID 1996|ABC 5 Station ID 1996 - The Fastest Growing Network ABC5 - Station ID KBP 25th Anniversary|ABC-5 Station ID (1998) "The Best of Both Worlds, ABC Reaching out to you!" - KBP's 25 years ABC5 Station ID 1998|ABC-5 Station ID (1998) "The Best of Both Worlds, ABC Reaching out to you!" |-| 2000–2008= ABC-5 Station ID 2000 with music|ABC-5 Station ID (2000) ABC 5 STATION ID (2001-2004)|ABC 5 Station ID (2001-2004) Come Home to ABC |-| 2008–2010= ABC-5(TV5) Station ID 2008|ABC 5 (TV5) Station ID 2008 "Shake Mo TV Mo!" |-| 2010–present= TV5 station ID 2010|TV5 Station ID 2010 "Kapatid Network", "Para Sayo Kapatid!" HAPPYSaSummer Station ID|TV5 HAPPYSaSummer Station ID 2014 "TV5 Happy Ka Dito!" TV5 Choose Courage|TV5 Choose Courage Station ID 2017 TV5 - Station ID 18-FEB 2018|TV5 Get It on 5 Station ID 2018 Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Mandaluyong Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:Quezon City Category:On-Screen Bugs Category:Anniversary Logos Category:The 5 Network